superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wet Painters and Krusty Krab Training Video (credits)
Episode credits → Season 3 → Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |''"Wet Painters"'' |- !Storyboard Directors !Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- !Storyboard Artists !Mike Bell Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler |- !Written by !Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Mark O'Hare |- !Animation Director !Tom Yasumi |- !Creative Director !Derek Drymon |- ! colspan="2" |''"Krusty Krab Training Video"'' |- !Storyboard Directors !Sherm Cohen Aaron Springer |- !Storyboard Artist !Caleb Meurer |- !Written by !Sherm Cohen Aaron Springer Jay Lender |- !Animation Director !Fred Miller |- !Creative Director !Derek Drymon |- ! colspan="2" | |- !Executive Producer !Stephen Hillenburg |- !Supervising Producer !Derek Drymon |- !Line Producers !Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- !Art Director !Nicholas R. Jennings |- !Supervising Director !Alan Smart |- !Storyboard Supervisor !Sherm Cohen |- !Executive Story Editor !Merriwether Williams |- !Writers !Jay Lender Sam Henderson Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne "Survival of the Idiots" Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Cast |- !Tom Kenny !SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, SpongeBob's Dad |- !Steve Kehela !Narrator |- !Bill Fagerbakke !Patrick |- !Rodger Bumpass !Squidward, Squidward's Mom |- !Clancy Brown !Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs's Dad |- !Carolyn Lawrence !Sandy, Shrieff Sandy, Sheriff Sandy's Voice |- !Brad Abrel !Fish, Announcer |- !Mr. Lawrence !Plankton |- !Dee Bradley Baker !Baby Fish, Customer, Hoopla Fish, Fish #2, Fish #29 On the Camera Man |- !Lori Alan !Pearl |- !Mary Jo Catlett !Mrs. Puff |- !Sirena Irwin !SpongeBob's Mom, Robot #1, Robot #2, Robot, #3 |- !Lynn Hobson !Kid #1, Kid #2, Kid #3 |- !Paul Tibbitt !DoodleBob |- ! colspan="2" | |- !Casting Director !Donna Grillo Gonzales |- !Casting and Music Coordinator !Jennie Monica |- !Executive Assistants !Nathan Johnson Elise McCollum |- !Supervising Recording Engineer !Krandal Crews |- !2nd Recording Engineer !Justin Brinsfield |- !Studio Assistant !Mishelle Smith |- !Production Dialogue Supervisor !Tony Ostyn |- !Animatic Supervisor !Paul Finn |- !Animatic Editor !Brian Robitaille |- !Assistant Storyboard Artists !Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen Ted Seko Caleb Meurer "Survival of the Idiots" Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt |- !Original Character Design !Stephen Hillenburg |- !Character Designer !Todd White |- !Prop Designer !Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- !Character Clean-Up !Eduardo Acosta |- !Layout Supervisor !Kenny Pittenger |- !BG Layout Design !John Seymore Paula Spence |- !Background Painters !Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- !BG Scanning Department !Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- !Color Key Supervisor !Teale Reon Wang |- !Color Stylist !Dene Ann Heming |- !Production Manager !June Bliss |- !Production Coordinators !Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Tim Hill Paul Tibbitt Carlos Alazraqui June Bliss |- !Production Assistants !Jacqueline Buscarino Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- !Final Checkers !Carolyn Lawrence Sandi Hathcock Karen Shaffer |- !Sheet Timer !Sean Dempsey Edgar Larrazabal Juli Murphy Hashiguchi "Survival of the Idiots" Larry Leichliter |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |'"Wet Painters" Live Action Sequences' |- !Line Producer !Shannon Scott Lowry |- !Director !Keith Lowry |- !Director of Photography !Deborah Brown |- !Art Director !Vic Price |- !Puppetters !Cameron Baity Morgan Hay Jonathan Silsby |- ! colspan="2" | |- !Senior Director Technical Services !John Powell |- !Technical Engineering Assistant !Jim Leber |- !Post Production Supervisor !Eric Weyenberg |- !Assistant Editor !Jeff Adams |- !Additional Post Production Services !Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Justin Smith |- !Picture Editors !Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- !Sandy Re-Recording Mixer !Carolyn Lawrence |- !Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer !Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE |- !Sound FX Designer and Editors !Tom Syslo Noel Vought |- !Sound Editors !Jeff Hutchins Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa |- !Re-Recording Mixers !Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman |- !Foley Mixer !Dan Cubert |- !Foley Artists !Monette Becktold Krickett Jones |- !Music Editor !Nicolas Carr |- !Music Composed by !Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr Eban Schletter |- !"Wet Painters Theme Song" !Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt, Kaz, Caleb Meurer, Carson Kugler, Mike Bell Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown |- !"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" !Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- !On-Line Editors !Faust Pierfederici Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle McIntyre Margaret Hou Kip Gibson |- !DaVinci Colorist !Dexter P. |- !Post Production Services !Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- !Animation Services !Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- !Overseas Supervisor !Doug Williams |- !Live Action Island Footage by !Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- !Title Still Photography by !David Frapwell |- !Fishing Footage Provided by !Lagarto Productions Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- !Stock Footage Provided by !Fish Films Footage World |- !Developed by !Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- !Production Executive !Eric Coleman |- !Executive in Charge of Production !Lolee Aries |- !Special Thanks to !"Survival of the Idiots" Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams Larry Leichliter Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke Carolyn Lawrence |- ! colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2005 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Episode credits